


How was it life without you?

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Ikuta Toma - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has a restaurant and the people who he loves the most work in there</p>
            </blockquote>





	How was it life without you?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17056) by Kiah_1. 



It became his long time wish to open a restaurant. Not the cheap kind of family restaurant, but one that you could take your girlfriend to have a nice dinner. The kind of restaurant in which businesspeople could take their clients and close deals in. Therefore, he worked hard to learn, not only the kitchen’s affairs, but also the way things were handled in all levels of the business.

 

One thing was clear to him - the people he’d surrounded himself with would be key to make the restaurant work. When working at one restaurant, Jun met this waiter named Ninomiya. He just knew the man had to be his waiter captain. He was not only very efficient in his work, but he also had his way to charming people.

 

They became friends effortlessly Somehow, things with Nino came easily. And when Jun got the loan he needed to start his own restaurant, Nino was there to help him put things together. Even when he found himself in a tight place, Nino was there to let him crash at his one room apartment. Starting to love Nino had also been easy. Love him silently and take care of him. Even if at the time, he hadn’t realized what the guy meant to him.

 

The next one on board was his childhood friend who suddenly was out of a job, Aiba Masaki. Jun always thought Aiba’s talents were under appreciated. Though Jun also knew it was hard to appreciate them when he had to break about every plate or burn every pan to get results. Aiba moved in with them to the one room apartment. It was okay, even if they were cramped, they barely spent time in the place.

 

The restaurant started running, and it had a good welcome among the patrons. In a couple of months Jun had to hire more staff and within a year they were able to get an apartment in which each one of them had their own room. Nino was still there to support him every time he got doubtful or weary of the restaurant success. MatsuJun treasured him. He grasped how much his feelings for him had grown a quiet night they decided to watch a movie after work. Aiba fell asleep with his head thrown back snoring softly, and Nino snuggled against his shoulder. The sudden impulse to hold him hit him with full force. He didn’t do it, though. He stood up pushing Nino violently and yelling that everyone should go to bed now.

 

Aiba noticed Jun’s change of behavior, but didn’t say anything in fear of his friend’s rage. He knew that if MatsuJun had set his mind to avoid the issue, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

 

Two years after the opening, Jun was tired of the waiters leaving his job because they couldn’t deal with the costumers. This time his help wanted ad simply said <i> _IF YOU CAN STAND PEOPLE, YOU’RE HIRED_ </I>. Then they hired Ohno Satoshi.

 

He was just another waiter at first. Even if Jun was set to ignore the guy, he couldn’t but notice how much Nino hung around him, or how close they seemed to get in just matter of weeks. He now had the intent of ignoring both wistful looks and restrained interactions. Even if they just broke his heart a little at a time. However, despite his straightforward personality and annoying mouth, Nino didn’t seem to be doing anything but long for Oh-chan.

 

In his intent to block the heartache, he turned to that sparkly-eyed bartender who would get nervous and stammer every time Jun got close, even if he seemed foul-mouthed and cheery with everyone else. Nishikido Ryo was his name. It only took a couple of well-addressed compliments and an invitation for dinner and a movie.

 

It was a pleasant evening. They had dinner, watched a movie (it turned out they both thought it sucked) they also had some – lots of drinks. As Jun crawled over him in the cheap motel room, Ryo whispered, “I’m not Nino.” To which Jun answered he did not care and kissed him anyways.

 

To keep things in a professional level he treated his new found lover with the same amount of detachment he treated anyone else but Aiba and Nino. Nishikido started to grow mistrustful of every interaction they had. Until a day he was getting tired of Jun’s cold behavior on the job and waited for most staff to be gone and cornered him against the walk-in freezer door. Then Ryo kissed him. It was nice for a change, to let him take control. Then Jun was kind of in a hurry to leave so he didn’t look at things over again before closing the restaurant to follow the man to his apartment.

 

He didn’t know yet it, but this would be one of the things he would come to regret the most in the following years or maybe in his entire life. In the early morning, he slid into the apartment he shared with Aiba and Nino, trying to not wake them up. He was trying too hard to not let them notice he hadn’t slept here. But Aiba was dozing off on the couch by the entrance and stirred up the instant the door opened.

 

His childhood friend bolted up the sofa and he was crying. Jun held him, “What’s wrong, Aiba-chan?” he asked.

 

“I was worried, neither you nor Nino came home after work!” Aiba said sniffing. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t coming?!?!”

 

“I’m sorry Aiba-chan, I…”

 

“Where were you?” MatsuJun realized he didn’t want Aiba or Nino to know about his escapades. It all made him feel dirty.

 

“Wait, Nino’s not here?” he said diverting Aiba’s attention.

 

“No, he didn’t come home either.”

 

“Maybe he finally confessed to Ohno-san.” He said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, and just glad Aiba-chan was too worried about their friend to notice when he couldn’t.

 

“But he would have called, at least to rub the fact that he has a boyfriend on our faces…”

 

“Maybe Ohno-san rejected him…” he said in a slightly more hopeful tone.

 

“I don’t think… Oh-chan would reject… I mean they have… stupidly… all over each other…” Aiba was saying. “You really think Nino’s with Oh-chan?”

 

The thought brought some heavy baggage to his heart. “He could be,” Jun forced the words out with a gentle voice before starting to walk to his room again. “Stop sulking Aibaka, or I’ll put your head on the garbage disposal,” he said but the usual energy when Jun was making threats just wasn’t there. “Go and get ready so we can go and open the restaurant,” he added and went off to take a shower.

 

When they arrived to the restaurant, Nino wasn’t there even if he was supposed to take the first shift today too. Jun clicked his tongue and started preparing things for the opening. Ryo wouldn’t come ‘til three, since the bar only opened then. He was thinking about last night with Ryo, how hot it had been. Then he went to the walk-in freezer to retrieve some ingredients and nearly frozen Nino and Ohno jumped out of the freezer. Nino started to yell at him for leaving him there with Oh-chan all night.

 

What didn’t escape Jun’s eyes, was the way Nino never let go Ohno’s hand. He let Nino go home, have a warm bath and sleep. What did escape to his knowledge at least until he got home was the fact that Oh-chan was there to do all that with Nino. That night and every night after that Ohno was there in their apartment. Jun didn’t explain, he just disappeared every other night to look for Nishikido.

 

“I love you.” Ryo said kissing his left eyebrow as they started to get apart after their rabid love making session. Jun twisted his mouth and pulled away faster than he usually did, looking for his clothes, getting dressed. Ryo just sighed and fell on the bed without doing anything to stop Jun from leaving.

 

Jun walked to the train station still smelling Nishikido on himself, wishing he had had a shower before leaving. But he couldn’t deal with his own feelings, how in earth would he deal with Nishikido’s? It had been so irresponsible for Nishikido to blurt his feelings out that way, so unfair. What was he supposed to do now? He never lied to Ryo about where his affection lay. He sighed for the nth time that night boarding the train.

 

Home had never felt less like home than the moment he opened the door to find Nino straddling Ohno in the living room sharing a deep kiss. The older man hands were under Nino’s shirt and his stomach revolted.

 

“Don’t you have your own room, Nino?” Jun yelled when he could find the strength to do so. They jumped apart with a slightly ashamed yet blissful grin on their faces.

 

“Oh come on Jun, it’s just a kiss!” Nino complained following him to the kitchen. Jun tried to keep away from the brat.

 

“You have your own room.” He repeated. “By the way, is Ohno-san moving in? He’s spending almost every night in here and he’s not putting anything for the expenses.” Nino stared at him in disbelief.

 

“So, is that what this is about?” he said in an annoyed tone. “And here I thought you were jealous or something!” he added with a giggle “Is it okay if he moves in?”

 

“Yeah.” He said after swallowing some water to be able to speak up. “But he’s staying in your room. And the making out sessions will only be in it!”

 

“You’re the best, Jun,” Nino said hugging him before he could do anything to prevent it.

 

Ohno moved in the next weekend and they did the adjustments to the household budget to accommodate the new tenant. Jun hadn’t spoken to Nishikido since that night, and he wasn’t going to look for him. He was the one who looked for Jun first, invited him to his house to “watch a movie”. Neither mentioned the confession.

 

Nino’s boyfriend turned out to be a damn good roommate. He cleaned after himself, and sometimes after Aiba too. He didn’t spend too much of anything and he would actually make Nino release the PS3/XBOX/Wii controller and go to bed on time. Ohno even covered for Jun when he noticed him arriving in the morning while he was getting his fishing gear ready. Soon, in spite of the heartbreak, he started to be fond of him. It started to feel like home again.

 

Aiba-chan, Nino and Ohno had something planned for Jun’s birthday. They didn’t say anything, but Aiba was sufficiently indiscreet to give him enough clues. For that exact reason, he disappeared from the restaurant mid-afternoon and made someone else take care of the bar to free Nishikido and be able to spend the rest of his birthday with him having hot, dirty, emotionless sex. Jun was thinking that if they wanted him home, they should have said something instead of planning behind his back.

 

It was now late at night. He lay on Nishikido’s bed lazily watching TV. Jun checked his phone smirking when he found a ton of missed calls and messages from all three of his roommates asking <i> _where in hell_ </i> he was.

 

“Umh…” Nishikido said as he came back to the bedroom after having a shower. He had a towel around his waist and some droplets of water remained on his torso. Jun took in the sight of him, not too tall, tanned and well built. It would have been a wonderful sight if not because he was hiding something behind his back. Jun didn’t like this. Not. One. Bit.  “Umh…” Nishikido said again, walking toward the bed. “Happy birthday, Jun-kun.” He said as he put a small box on the bed next to him. Jun was afraid to open it.

 

He hesitated for so long that Nishikido grew impatient and opened it for him. It was a simple silver band. He tried to take Jun’s hand and put it on but he was out of bed and away from him before he could do that.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Nishikido sat on the bed with a sigh. “A birthday present.”

 

“Why are you giving me birthday presents? I didn’t ask for it!”

 

“I just thought it could be nice to give you something.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I fucking love you, Jun. I already told you!”

 

“No, don’t say it. I don’t want to hear it. It’s unfair!” Jun said looking for his clothing. His birthday plan to arrive home until morning ruined.

 

“It’s unfair that I love you?”

 

“No, that’s just ill-fated. It is unfair that you needed to tell me when you know I can’t return your feelings. You just want to guilt me into a relationship with you!” Jun said putting his underwear on.

 

“You’re still in love with that freaking Ninomiya?” Ryo finally raised his voice in desperation.

 

“That’s none of your business.” He continued rescuing his clothing items around the room throwing them on as he found them.

 

“Of course it is my business Jun! I’m fucking you!” Nishikido started following him around the room trying to make him look at him.

 

“Well, thanks for the _lovely_ birthday and for the fuck. But as of right now, it’s not of your business.” Jun walked to the living room with Nishikido following him close.

 

“Then I quit.” Nishikido yelled crossing his arms around his chest grounding himself as Jun picked up his boots from the entryway and put them on.

 

“You’ll be missed,” he replied as he secured his bootlaces and then taking a last glance at his lover before going out and slamming the door shut.

 

He cursed so much as he walked on the sidewalk. The streets were still hot from the sun during the day even if the sun had gone down a few hours ago. He still didn’t want to go home and get hugged by Nino for his birthday. He went into the first nightclub he found open and sat at the bar.

 

“Tequila. Straight,” he barked at the bartender. He was going to need to hire someone new. The bartender smiled and poured a shot. Jun drank it in a gulp. “Hit me again.”

 

Waking up didn’t feel so good. It was probably the worst waking up he had had in his existence. His head was splitting in two and his body retched, he tried to get up to throw up but there was nothing to throw up. His throat and stomach felt on fire.

 

“Nino-chan! Jun’s up!” Aiba-chan’s voice was unusually loud today. It got through his headache stirring it with rippling pain all over his body.

 

“If you are here, and Nino is here, who’s at the restaurant?” Jun mustered, and his own voice sounded rusty, like an old engine that wouldn’t start. Aiba didn’t hear him though. Nino rushed then into the room he was carrying a bottle of something pink and a tablet bottle. Without any gentleness or care, he made Jun sit and put a pill on his tongue and forced him to swallow it with a mouthful of the pink liquid.

 

“You really did it this time, Matsumoto” He was angry. Jun might have never seen Nino this angry before. “What were you thinking? Drinking alone on your birthday… and how on earth did you get home in that state?” <i>How indeed?</i> Jun wondered briefly before Nino shoved the pink drink to his hands. “Finish drinking that, it’ll help you to hydrate. I need to get back to <i> _your_ _restaurant_ </i>; I only came to bring Aibaka this. Nishikido didn’t show up today. Everything is a mess.”

 

Nino was gone after complaining a little longer. Jun started to feel less like a walking corpse once he had finished the pink drink and let Aiba take him to the shower. He could see the birthday cake forgotten on the coffee table and even if he already knew about it, it made him feel guilty. By evening, he went to the restaurant and took over thanking Nino for everything. Ohno was at the bar covering for Nishikido.

 

Next day Nishikido went to present his formal resignation. Jun looked at him with a skeptical grimace. Nishikido forced the ring to his palm before leaving.

 

“What’s that?” Nino asked as he entered the kitchen to bring some more dirty dishes and add an order to the pile.

 

“He’s a whiny bitch.” Jun said as if Nishikido was the most despicable thing. Acting cool and hiding the ring discreetly. “He wanted a raise. I told him no.”

 

“Bummer. We need to hire someone to attend the bar though. Oh-chan’s better waiter.” Nino said casually. He seemed to think the hangover had been enough punishment so his anger washed away.

 

“Put the usual help wanted ad then.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It took a couple of days before someone came looking for the job. Nino guided him to Jun and he was good looking, so even if he didn’t know shit about handling a bar he’d be an eye candy for the costumers so he hired him. His name was Sakurai Sho, and he’d start the next day at three.

 

They were closing the restaurant (after being sure no one was inside the walk-in freezer) when Jun’s phone went off. It puzzled him since everyone who ever called him was walking home with him joking and laughing their heads off. The caller-id showed Ikuta Toma, but he didn’t remember entering that number to the list. He answered.

 

“Hello, Matsumoto-san?” The voice on the other side said.

 

“Yes, who is it?” the other guy laughed. His laughter sounded obnoxious. Jun sighed.

 

“Ikuta. From the bar, the other day? I guess you don’t remember…” He waited for Jun to say something. “Is the so called Nino still all over the so called Oh-chan?” Jun snapped his head up watching Nino coercing a piggyback ride out from Ohno. Aiba laughed slapping the first one’s back fondly some steps ahead of him.

 

“Did you want something?” Jun blurted exasperatedly.

 

“I have your skull ring” the man said and Jun realized he hadn’t seen his ring since his birthday. “I even put my number in your phone and you didn’t call to ask for it.”

 

“What do you want?” He was purposely lagging behind, so the others wouldn’t hear the conversation.

 

“Come and see me…” the Ikuta guy sang “Make me smile…”

 

“Where?”

 

“To the bar.”

 

“What bar?” Jun was starting to get annoyed.

 

“Oh wow… you were that smashed, huh?”

 

“Look, I don’t have time for games…”

 

“I’ve got to go. I’ll mail you the address later.”

 

Jun heard the beep of the call ending. He weighed the possibility or not going there. But it was THE skull ring. The one he bought with his first paycheck. He just continued walking with the guys. When asked who called he said it had been wrong number.

 

The mail with the bar’s address came in as Aiba-chan unlocked the door and Nino was whispering something to Ohno’s ear, making him blush. Jun turned around telling them something about forgetting his <em> _umh… stuff_ </em> at the restaurant. The bar resulted familiar. More because it was halfway towards Nishikido’s flat from the station than anything else. It wasn’t the sort of place he liked to attend. Jun sighed before stepping in. Everything smelled like beer. Jun started to have the urgency of walking away when he recognized the man by the bar.

 

Sighing, he went over the bar and sat. He vaguely remembered that he had thought the guy had a cute smile the first time he had seen him.

 

“Hey, you came!” the bartender said putting a snacks bowl in front of him. “What can I get you?”

 

“My ring,” Jun answered immediately.

 

“You look a lot cute when you’re sober,” the other said with a widening smile. “I’ll get you some whiskey.”

 

“No, I don’t want a drink. I need to be up early. Just… bring me my ring okay?”

 

“Boo… you suck,” the bartender said and turned around to serve something. “Here, juice at least.”

 

“I need to get going soon…” Jun tried.

 

“And I don’t have your ring, I thought you weren’t coming.”

 

“Oh! Come on! Don’t fuck with me!”

 

“Sorry, you said you couldn’t come.”

 

“Oh man…” Jun stood up ready to leave.

 

“Tell you what, call me tomorrow and I’ll bring it to you. Okay?” Jun rolled his eyes and nodded. “See you tomorrow then!”

 

“Yeah, bye.” Jun turned around, went home.

 

By the time he had arrived to the apartment he shared with the other guys, it was very late. The place was silent. He could hear Aiba’s soft snores as he undid his shoes and went inside. He was asleep before he could even put his pajamas properly.

 

Next day it was the new boy first day. The restaurant opened a few hours before the bar. When the guy arrived Jun had a couple of orders piled up. The new one just stood there watching him throw ingredients together for a few minutes. Then Jun realized he wouldn’t do anything but stare if he didn’t do something. He put on his “dealing with stupid” smile and showed him the way to the bar. Ohno was already waiting for him to train him. So once they had been introduced he went back to the kitchen. The next order he had to prepare was the day’s special: pork chops bathed with the house’s secret sauce.

 

“Ne… Aiba, hand me the pork chops.” he called his sous-chef. Aiba wasn’t in sight at the moment.

 

“Where are they?” he said walking into the kitchen, wiping his hands on a clean cloth.

 

“In the freezer, where YOU put them yesterday after YOU bought them…” Jun was starting to get suspicious when Aiba just stared blankly. “YOU bought them, right?”

 

“I might… have forgotten?” Aiba muttered with a pitiful smile.

 

“Aiba Masaki, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten because if you did I’m going to make you pork chops and serve you to these people!!”

 

“Kyaaa~” Aiba screamed and ran towards the bar.

 

“AIBA, GET BACK HERE!” Jun yelled from the top of his lungs.

 

Swearing wouldn’t fix the fact that the day’s special was pork chops and there weren’t any pork chops to serve. But Jun swore. A whole lot. Until he could hear Nino trying to calm Aiba down and drag him back to the kitchen.

 

“Just go and get me Pork Chops,” Jun said trying to control his voice. Though not very successfully. Aiba nodded and grabbed some cash before bolting out of the restaurant through the back door.

 

At the end of the shift, when everyone was finishing their closing tasks, Jun could see the new guy was beaten. He relieved him so he could go rest. Oh-chan could finish for him at least for today.

 

They were walking home as usual and Jun’s phone rang again. “Yes?” he answered without looking who was calling. Today had been an especially long, busy day. And the only thing the owner of the restaurant wanted right now was to have a drink with his friends at the living room and then sleep.

 

“I was waiting for your call all day.” It was last night bartender’s voice.

 

“I was busy,” he said clenching his jaw.

 

“I take it, you don’t want to get your ring back…” Jun clicked his tongue purposely lagging behind his roommates. The guys looked as beaten as he felt. They weren’t cracking jokes. Nino wasn’t trying to get into Oh-chan’s personal space more than to hold his hand as they walked. The pork chop crisis had also had made Aiba work twice as hard. Right now the usually hyper boy was just walking making feeble attempts to start conversation with the other two. “Matsumoto-san?”

 

“Sorry, I’m just really tired right now,” he answered slowly.

 

“Do you want a drink? It’s on me.” It was tempting, but it also would mean Jun would have to take the train and walk a few blocks to get it.

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” he said instead of agreeing. His voice was exanimated.

 

“Call me.”

 

“I will.”

 

“I hope you mean it this time.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Good.” Jun wasn’t sure, because he didn’t know the guy. But he thought he could hear some hope in the other’s voice before both said goodbye and hung up.

 

The next day things started good. It wasn’t as busy as it had been the day before. But the new guy didn’t show up. Jun stepped outside to have a smoke break around six, when the dinner rush hadn’t started and the people seeking lunch had already gone. He pulled the cellphone and tried to call Sho-san to see why he had forfeited the job. But he didn’t answer. He realized then that he had an unread text message.

 

The message was from the bartender and it said he was waiting for his call. Jun smiled to himself. He decided to call.

 

“Hey, I though you weren’t calling today either.”

 

“I want my ring back.”

 

“Where are you, I can bring it to you.”

 

“I’m at work right now. I guess I’ll go to the bar after I get out.”

 

“Where do you work? Wouldn’t your boss let you step out for a little while.” Jun smiled for himself taking a drag from his cigarette before answering.

 

“My boss is kind of a pain in the ass.” He said. “I don’t think he even likes me talking to you during work hours.” Ikuta giggled and Jun didn’t even know what was funny.

 

“Didn’t you said you were self-employed?”

 

“I don’t even remember meeting you, let alone what I said that night”

 

“Yet you’re adorable when you’re drunk.”

 

This was Jun’s time to laugh. “I seriously doubt it,” he said releasing some smoke. “Listen, I’ve got to go now. Break’s over,” he said flicking the cigarette butt to the floor and stepping on it to put it out.

 

“Yeah… okay…” Jun could hear the disappointment in the barman’s voice. For some reason it made him smile.

 

“I’ll go to the bar once I’m out of work. So… see you after eleven.”

 

“Okay!”

 

He made his way to the kitchen, where Aiba was cooking something. He peeked through the door into the bar where Ohno was taking over Sakurai’s job. He sighed wondering why the guy bailed on the restaurant.

 

At closing time, Aiba began trying to convince them to grab a drink. Jun evaded him telling that he had a previous engagement. Nino and Oh-chan said they wanted some alone time. At the end Aiba went drinking alone and Nino rushed Ohno to the apartment telling him something along the lines “we can be as loud as we can.” Jun just yelled them to keep it inside their room before parting to the train station.

 

Ikuta smiled at him when he entered the bar. This night the bar was packed, and he wasn’t alone behind the bar this time. The restaurant owner walked to the side of the bar tended by Ikuta. When Jun stood up by the bar (all seats were taken) the bartender acknowledged him with a nod before taking another order and preparing it. Jun sighed and waited until the bartender walked toward him. He put a glass of something in front of him.

 

“I didn’t order anything.” Jun examined the glass with a skeptical look.

 

“It’s on the house, please accept it.” Ikuta smiled before going away to fulfill another order.

 

It wasn’t exactly what he planned. Jun sighed yet again before taking the glass to his nose and sniff at it. It smelled sweet, like mango. It didn’t smell like alcohol so he tasted it. The drink did have alcohol, but it only complemented every other flavor it had. He was halfway through the glass when the bartender was in front of him again.

 

“I knew you might like that.”

 

Jun lifted his eyes from the drink to find his ring on the other’s hand as he rapped the bar happily with his fingers. “Yeah, it’s sweet. Can I have my ring back now, please?”

 

“Finish your drink first,” he said, his smile growing bigger as someone called him. He gave the person a couple of beers and received a bill. Jun sighed and took another sip.

 

“It becomes too sickly sweet. I cannot finish it,” he said pushing the half emptied glass across the bar. “Thanks. Now my ring please.”

 

“Okay,” the guy sighed. Next thing Jun knew he was being pulled towards a back door he didn’t know existed, yelling to the other to cover for him for a bit. “I’m going to give it back if you do something for me,” he said releasing him.

 

“What???” Jun groaned in frustration. He leaned against a wall behind the bar.

 

“Don’t make that face, gorgeous.” Jun went red at the comment even if he knew the bartender was joking. “I deserve it. I put you in the cab after you were barely able to stand. So will you do me a favor?” he said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

 

“Okay, what is it?” Jun decided. “I’ve got to work tomorrow most of the day so, please, just tell me. Ikuta looked at him with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

 

“I guess it can’t be helped then,” he said putting the cigarette back in the pack. “Just bear with me,” Ikuta whispered leaning over him and stealing a brief kiss from him. Jun pushed him away.

 

“What the–What’s wrong with you?” The bartender sighed but didn’t pull back. Jun was starting to get truly annoyed.

 

“I just wanted to see you again.” He said taking the ring off and putting it on Jun’s hand. The latter just blinked as it happened. “I like you.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m in love with someone else.”

 

“Oh, believe me, I know.” Ikuta smiled releasing Jun. “When you drank enough you told me your life. I know everything about you.”

 

Jun stared at him feeling his cheeks go hotter and hotter by the second. “Then you know why I shouldn’t date anyone…” He made himself say.

 

“Oh but I think that’s exactly why you should date someone.”

 

“I’ll end up using you too.”

 

“I won’t sleep with you until you love me, that way you won’t use me.” Jun smirked amusedly, as he looked Ikuta in the eyes. He searched for something else than the earnest puppy stare. There was nothing but that.

 

“Are you in high school?!” He yelled skeptically.

 

“No, but maybe it’s exactly what you need.” They stared at each other for a while before Ikuta spoke again, “We can end up being really good friends.” Jun finally smiled

 

“Okay.” He nodded. “But no kissing until the third date.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’m going now, I’ve got a difficult day tomorrow,.” he said and began walking towards the street.

 

“I’ll call you to fix our first date then!” Jun nodded and lifted his hand as a good bye “And call me Toma!” he yelled before seeing him disappear.

 

Jun felt a little bubbly while riding the train home. Once inside the apartment things were silent. Maybe too silent, but he didn’t notice. After he had put on his Pjs, brushed his teeth and put himself to bed. He heard the front door open and someone stumble inside. He didn’t care who, he just wanted to sleep right now.

 

It was obvious, the other one was trying to be discreet, and by the size of the failure by doing so, he guessed it was Aiba. He bolted out of his own room to help him to bed, maybe get a kiss in the process. Aiba-chan tended to be a very kissy drunkard. It wasn’t only Aiba, though. His childhood friend was carrying someone.

 

"Aiba, what the hell do you have there?! Did you kill someone and trying to stash the body here?" He said in exasperation, walking toward him. Jun realized it was the bartender he had hired and bailed on him the second day. “What did you do to him, Aibaka!”

 

“Shh… you’re going to wake Nino and Oh-chan up!” he whispered.

 

“Too late,” Nino said rubbing his eyes also approaching him. Ohno followed him.

 

“What is Sakurai-san doing here?” Ohno asked pointing at the mostly comatose body.

 

Aiba explained then. He had run into him in the bar. The man was too wasted to tell him where he lived, so Aiba decided to bring him home and ask questions later. Nino was grumpy and complained about the noise. Ohno gave him other ideas on what to do now that they were awake.

 

That made Jun regret allowing Ohno to stay at Nino’s room. But to take his mind off what was happening in the room next to his, Jun helped Aiba to take the drunk to his room. He went to sleep then. He was so tired he fell asleep at once, not even noticing Ohno and Nino being unusually loud.

 

Next day Nino tried to convince him to take a break. To leave the restaurant to run on its own for a day. He wasn’t at all convinced, so he made Nino open, and Aiba go help him a while later. He and Ohno kept watching the man in Aiba’s room. Jun went to the restaurant around noon. He took the chance to smuggle out some food out and to take both of his friends home.

 

By the time they went through the door they found Sakurai wearing Aiba-chan’s hideous pink kitty pajamas standing by the couch where Oh-chan was drawing something. The guy seemed on the verge of tears and Aiba ran towards him asking him if he needed anything.

 

“I’m good, thank you,” Sakurai said looking embarrassed. His eyes were wandering on the room.

 

“Care to tell us why you bailed on us? Why you got drunk instead of showing up for work?” Jun asked putting the food on the coffee table while Nino walked towards Ohno and sat on his lap possessively.

 

“I guess I should explain myself to you…” Sakurai mumbled wringing his hands without trying to look up with a pained smirk on his face.

 

“Yes you should,” Jun said crossing his arms over his chest. Trying hard to ignore Nino’s caring behavior. “Spill.”

 

Sho explained in a soft voice about his situation - his mother had passed away, he had been kicked out of his apartment since he couldn’t pay the rent because of his mother’s hospital bills. He seemed to be trying to be strong, but his voice broke sometimes through his story. Aiba was crying beside him, wrapping him in his arms as he kept talking.

 

“I didn’t know that. That’s just too sad.” Aiba sobbed squeezing him tighter.

 

Jun sighed before pulling Aiba off the man, leading him to sit beside the other two, where Oh-chan patted his shoulder understandingly and Nino shot a dirty look to him.

 

“Well, you can stay here if you don’t have other place to go, Sakurai-san,” Jun suggested. Sakurai didn’t seem to understand at first then he refused blushing. “You are going to stay, if you don’t I’ll fire you and THEN you’ll be in real trouble.”

 

The man stood there numbly. Then the tears overflew his eyes and he tried to hold in a sob.

 

“Oi! You made him cry.” Nino complained loudly.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m just… grateful. Thank you,” Sakurai said bowing low. “Thank you so much.”

 

“Let’s just… get you out of those stupid PJs” Jun said steering Sakurai to his own bedroom.

 

“Yeah…” He said walking slowly at first and then faster. “Yeah.”

 

Jun looked for some of his own clothes that could fit Sho, as he preferred to be called. They were more or less the same height but Sho’s chest was broader. So he lent him some sweatpants and a tank top that he found loose but it closed just right around Sho’s chest. The guy was changing when his cell phone rang, he smiled when Ikuta Toma flashed on the screen. He just hung up.

 

He went out the house with the excuse of take a look at the restaurant. But he was returning the call as soon as he was inside the lift.

 

“You hung up on me!” said the other as soon as he picked up the call.

 

“I couldn’t speak at the time,” Jun explained looking at the numbers go down on the elevator. “I’ve got the afternoon free… do you want to do that first date thingy?”

 

They went for coffee at an outdoor café. Toma was fun. He reluctantly admitted he had enjoyed the evening when they parted ways in the train station. Toma held his hand briefly before saying goodbye.

 

Jun was agreeing to a second and third date within the next couple of weeks. They went to take a stroll down the beach for the second and to the movies for the latter. Jun had put his hands on his pockets as they walked down the street once he noticed Toma trying to hold them. Suddenly, without a warning, he was pulled towards the dark entrance of a closed store. A canopy half hid them.

 

Shooting a preoccupied stare at his companion, Jun kept still and defensive. Toma smiled just as a car passing by lit his face. “It’s our third date.” He whispered leaning forward, trapping Jun against the glass door. “You said I could kiss you on our third date.”

 

It didn’t occur to him, what else to do but to let him do it.

 

“C’mon, kiss back,” Toma said annoyed and looking at his eyes with a slightly hurt grimace. Jun nodded before he leaned again. He tasted like popcorn and cigarette. They kissed for a while, until another car passed and honked its horn at them. Toma smiled and pulled apart. They started walking again, this time Jun let Toma take his hand as they walked.

 

Jun didn’t like the way his stomach fluttered as he got into the train and Toma waved at him from the platform. And he didn’t contact Toma for the next week. During that time, Sho was fitting into their lives as swiftly as if he was always there. Jun decided they needed a bed for the man and Aiba was more than thrilled to share his room with him. So they went to get a single bed for the new tenant one afternoon. They were pulling the new bed into the lift when his phone rang.

 

“I’ve got to go back to the restaurant, I’ll be here by 7 so we can go to eat dinner together,” He said when he read Ikuta Toma on the screen.

 

Jun pushed the answering button and held the answer until he was out of earshot from his roommates. “Hey”

 

“You didn’t call me.” Toma said.

 

“YOU didn’t call ME.” Jun answered leaning back on the wall of the building, just outside the door. “It’s YOU who is supposed to be wooing ME.” Toma sighed and Jun giggled.

 

“Come out with me tonight.” Toma proposed after a moment of silence.

 

“I can’t, I have a previous engagement.” Jun said and the other remained silent. “We can see each other a bit now if you want to.” He added, unable to stand disappointing the other one.

 

They were supposed to get ice cream. But Jun thought it wouldn’t be a good idea since he told them he’d take them to have dinner later. So they sat on a semi-concealed park bench and talked. Toma told him about the bar, how he had started working there, and then, when the owner grew tired of it, he and his friend bought it. Jun listened and let him hold his hand discreetly. And they kissed. Things getting almost too much for an afternoon, in public. Toma almost on top of him. Jun’s cell phone alarm went off and he had to push the other off him. He stared at the ground trying to get his breathing to sound normal.

 

“Is he waiting for you?” Toma said quietly righting his shirt. Jun nodded. “Have fun, okay?” Toma sounded almost cheerful and kissed him on the temple before walking away. Jun buried his face on his hands for a moment before going to pick up the guys.

 

They ate. And drank. And drank. And drank. It was fun. Jun let Sho play the reliable adult as a sort of initiation. He agreed to go back home, when Ohno stopped resisting Nino by the bar and just let him dry hump him right in front of everybody. He smirked as he fell fully dressed on the bed trying to think about Sho’s expression when Aiba planted a smacker on his mouth as he did every time he was drunk.

 

What Jun wasn’t counting on, was on how freaked out Sho seemed about Aiba next morning. His childhood friend seemed so down about how cold he was acting after having so much fun. Ohno smirked at him when they both noticed Aiba going nervous around Sho and the latter ignoring him in a way that was so obvious that was painful.

 

They entered the restaurant and every one of them started to do their usual shores. Jun left Aiba with the kitchen arrangements and signaled Oh-chan to follow him. Sho was setting the bar seriously. The man looked up at them and a hint of worry ran behind his eyes.

 

“Is anything wrong?”

 

“Masaki kissed you, didn’t he?” Jun attacked immediately without holding back a smile. Sho almost fainted. He held to the bar instead.

 

“Eh… no… no, what made you think that?” Oh-chan chuckled and Jun openly laughed.

 

“So he did, huh?” Ohno concluded with a smug face.

 

“He… he did not…”

 

“Sho-san” Ohno continued, “There’s no way to deny it, we know.”

 

“How?” Sho asked turning red from the tip of his ears to his neck and every bit of his skin that was visible.

 

“Well…” Jun intervened, “We should have warned you, I’m sorry. You see… whenever Aiba-chan gets drunk...”

 

“He gets kissy.” Ohno finished the sentence. Sho stared back as if he didn’t understand. “He doesn’t mean any harm.”

 

“Yeah, we’ve all been object of his… affections.” Jun said. “He never remembers, though.”

 

“So don’t worry about it. Okay?” Ohno said with that soothing smile of his.

 

“I won’t,” he said seriously, making Jun chuckle.

 

“Glad to clear that up,” Jun said standing up. “Now back to work. Both of you.” He started walking towards the kitchen but he turned back to the bartender. “Talk to Aiba-chan, he’ll just sulk all day if you don’t, and then I won’t be able to work. Yes?”

 

“I’ll do that.”

 

They were back to work soon.

 

Jun let Aiba in charge of closing the restaurant when Toma guilted him into another date. He didn’t want to admit he was looking forward to meeting him. Truth was he did. He had been mailed Toma’s address. It was an apartment at the ground floor. The guy was waiting for him.

 

It was a small place, but it had an order he envied because it was something he could not have living with other four people. Toma had made him dinner and they ate at the kitchen. It wasn’t as good as his own cooking but he appreciated the gesture.

 

Toma popped a movie and they lay on the bed next to each other to watch it. It wasn’t Jun who started it. He just didn’t stopped him as he held his hand and caressed his palm and then his wrist climbing up his forearm and by the time he was on his shoulder Jun wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore, he just lay back completely to let Toma roll almost on top and kiss him.

 

He kissed back. This wasn’t anything like Ryo had been. He didn’t even had to think about Nino to feel aroused, reach forward and pull him a little more over him. Toma complied without letting his lower body to be over Jun.

 

“C’mon,” Jun said trying to change positions and get what he wanted.

 

“I like you so much, Jun-kun.” Toma stilled over him, not letting him take over. “So… so much. But we are not ruining this.” He pulled away and sat up. Jun grunted with frustration.

 

They stayed in the same position: Jun laying there, and Toma kneeling beside him. Jun hands were grabbing the sheets below him tightly. His breathing was heavy and Toma touched his right wrist and caressed the back of his hand until he relaxed and took his hand.

 

“If it’s so hard… Let me do something for you,” Toma said kissing his fingers and leaning to nuzzle Jun on the chest.

 

“I don’t want a pity hand job.”

 

“It won’t be pity,” Toma whispered undoing his belt and trousers. “Or a hand job” he added taking the semi hard shaft in his hand. He pumped it a couple of times before leaning over it and taking it in his mouth.

 

It was slow and wet, gentle in a way Jun didn’t think it was possible. It built up on itself and made him come with fireworks and all that shit. The sweet kisses that followed and while they said their goodbyes didn’t prepare him for what happened from the next morning on.

 

It was Sakurai. And it was Aiba. Both of them full of stolen glances and half-hidden sighs. Their longing and depressed faces when they thought no one was paying attention. It made Jun feel slightly sick. It also made him happy for his childhood friend, since it wasn’t unrequited unlike what he had felt for Nino all these years. The problem for Jun was that the floating happiness he felt thinking about Toma was being toned down by seeing Aiba depressed.

 

Nino had the idea first. Ohno and Jun waited inside the kitchen after sending Aiba to run errands while Nino did a recon operation.

 

“So, is he?” both asked as soon as Nino came through the door.

 

“Yep,” Nino said walking toward Ohno. He passed his arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

 

Jun felt the usual awkwardness when watching, but he just fumbled. “Would you please not do that in front of me?” he groaned when they seemed to get too intimate.

 

“You’re just jealous because I have Oh-chan and you don’t,” Nino said sticking his tongue out.

 

“Believe me. I’m not,” he said after swallowing hard. “The reason you two have your own room, all for you both, is because I don’t want to watch any of this.”

 

“See… Jealous.”

 

“Umh… well, going back to subject…” Ohno said lazily, before the argument could go further.

 

“Oh yeah…” Nino smiled.

 

“What are we going to do about them?” Jun said averting his eyes from Nino’s hand drawing patterns on Ohno’s back.

 

“We should get them together,” Nino proposed. “If I have to watch any more of Aiba’s attempts of seducing Sho-chan. I’m going to barf all over today’s special.”

 

“Okay, the question is how, then,” Jun said occupying himself with something else than his friends.

 

“You could always lock them in the walk-in freezer overnight…” Nino smirked eying Jun. “It worked for me and Oh-chan.”

 

“I told you it was an accident,” Jun said turning pale.

 

“Oh yeah… and what was the accident’s name? Kimberly?”

 

“I’ve apologized for that hundreds of times already.”

 

“Or was it Mabel?” Nino continued.

 

“Could you just stop it?!” Jun was starting to lose his temper.

 

“I still have nightmares about being frozen to death!” Nino whined.

 

“We’re off topic again,” Ohno interrupted.

 

“Oh yeah,” Nino said turning to his lover and smiling pleasantly. “So how do we set them up on a date without them knowing?”

 

“Well we could lie about something,” Ohno said taking a bite of something on Jun’s prep table. That earned a dirty look from the cook.

 

“About what, genius?”

 

“Well… we could always…”

 

The kitchen door swung open and the three of them turn to see it. Sho stood there looking uncomfortable. “Ano… there are some people waiting to be seated,” He said nervously.

 

“Shit…” Nino straightened and checked his outfit mechanically to fix it and strutted out of the kitchen followed by Sho.

 

“Do you think he overheard us?” Jun asked Ohno who stole another bite.

 

“I hope not,” he answered with his mouth full.

 

Jun was about to lecture Ohno about sanitary issues when the back door burst open and an Aiba with a very wide grin appeared through it.

 

“Guess what!?” he said jumping and shivering like one of those little dogs he sometimes picked up from the street. “I just won five tickets for a three days two nights stay at a hot spring!” he shouted without waiting for them to answer.

 

“That’s awesome, Masaki… but where’s the coffee you were supposed to bring back?” Aiba looked around dumbfounded as if he had dropped it by his feet. But it wasn’t. “Aaahhh… I’ve must put it… I’ll be back,” he said shooting out the door before Jun could start yelling at him.

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Jun smirked looking at Ohno sideways.

 

The older waiter just nodded and touched his nose.

 

Toma protested weakly when he told him about the trip they decided to take. Jun held him back as the other clung to his waist like some kind of koala bear as they stood by Toma’s apartment door. It made him laugh.

 

“Are you going to introduce me to your friends sometime?” he asked against his chest.

 

Jun hesitated before deciding to tell the truth. “Not soon, though.”

 

“But you ARE introducing us.”

 

“Not yet.” He could feel Toma smile against his chest and his hand went to his hair to caress it. This felt awfully alike to a relationship. It made him feel a little uneasy.

 

“Stay the night?” Toma said kneeling in front of Jun without letting go. His face pressed against Jun’s abdomen.

 

Jun opened his mouth to say no. His voice didn’t go out. He wanted to stay. “I cannot take any more teasing,” he said instead.

 

“Oh. Okay,” Toma said releasing him and standing up. “Have a good trip then,” he added giving him a kiss on the nose before opening the door for him to leave.

 

“I’ll call you okay?” Jun said pecking him on the mouth before giving a step towards the door. But Toma didn’t look up. “I will. Take that sad puppy look out of your pretty, pretty face, okay?” Toma was struggling with a smile. “Bye.”

 

It felt awfully like a relationship, but that wasn’t bad, was it?

 

Nino’s role in their friendship was mostly calm Jun down. Or sometimes, spite him ‘till he saw the ridiculousness of his reactions and calmed down anyway. Every time he left his restaurant in the hands of someone else, Nino usually chose to do the latter. Finally, they were waiting for the bus. He was sitting beside Nino and Ohno who were somehow sitting on the same place as the first one played with his DS and the other looked over his shoulder. Jun flipped through a magazine trying to remain aloof while on his other side Aiba rocked on his heels with excitement. Sho was standing a little further away with a preoccupied look on his face.

 

When the bus arrived Jun took place at the front, where he had more space for his legs. Then Ohno and Nino went toward the middle and Aiba took a seat at the back of the bus. Jun noticed Ohno and Nino were looking sideways at the choice of Sho for a seat glad - he had found none and had to share seat with Aiba. Jun and Nino shared a smirk before setting on their seats. Jun pulled his phone and pushed the send button when he found Ikuta Toma’s name.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Are you missing me already?” the other answered playfully.

 

“If I say yes would you get too cocky?” Jun smiled to himself.

 

“No, but it’d make me happy.” He could hear Toma’s tone grew cheery.

 

“Good then. I am…” Jun bit his lip as he heard the other giggle.

 

“Me too.”

 

“You thought I wouldn’t call.”

 

“Yes. I’m glad you did.” They stayed in silence for a couple of moments before Toma talked again. “I think you’re already falling for me.”

 

“You are too full of yourself,” Jun said with an annoyed voice that was killed by the smile plastered all over his face. Good thing Toma couldn’t see him.

 

“You’re not denying it.”

 

“I’m hanging up now.”

 

“Don’t cheat on me.”

 

“How –I cannot cheat on you if we’re not together.”

 

“I’m going to be a very sad puppy if you cheat on me,” Toma said and ended the call. Jun sighed and turned to see to the back of the bus and saw Aiba looking out the window as Sho slept ignoring him. He sighed.

 

Nino shook his shoulder waking him up with a smirk on his face. He signaled the back of the bus with a nod before going down the bus. Jun took a look - Sho’s head was resting on Aiba’s lap, he smiled as he went out the too.

 

Sho came down the bus and Nino said as loudly he could “Was Aiba’s lap nice?”

 

“Shut up,” Sho mumbled.

 

“Let’s go!” Aiba yelled excitedly leading the way to take a cab that took them to the inn.

 

They were settling in the room assigned to them. When Jun winked at Ohno he suggested to his boyfriend that they should take a walk. Jun excused himself to go and check the hot springs. Or rather, to leave both stupid lovers alone to see if they came out of this shell…though that left him alone.

 

Jun sighed and went towards the shower room to take a shower. As he took his clothes off loneliness hit him. Even if most of the time he enjoyed solitude, being inside the hot spring surrounded by strangers but by his own wasn’t as relaxing as he thought it would be. So he thought about returning to the room to get his phone and call Toma again. He struggled with it for a while, he didn’t want the bartender to feel he had any control over him. At the same time his insides were burning with want.

 

He tossed a Yukata over his body tying it haphazardly. Then Jun took his clothes and walked back to the room to pick up his phone. All the way thinking about making the call somewhere where he wasn’t within any of his friends earshot. He was a few meters from their room when someone crashed onto him making all the air in his lungs leave. He went down to the floor butt first.

 

“What the hell!?” Jun said pushing Sho off him.

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking…” Sho stood up in a jump reaching for Jun to help him stand up.

 

“I can tell.” Jun looked at him as he was pulled to his feet. “Where the hell were you going in such a hurry? You almost killed me.”

 

“Just back to the room, I forgot something…” Sho said.

 

“So you almost murdered me to go back to the room,” Jun summarized in a deadpan voice.

 

“Umh… I guess so…” Sho walked a few steps toward the room. “I gotta go, sorry for knocking you out,” he said before running off again.

 

Jun stood puzzled in the hallway wondering what that was about. He shook his head and went on feeling the phone in his hand. He sat at the garden on the grass taking a big breath before actually making the call.

 

“Did you cheat on me already?” Toma said in a fake dramatic voice, holding a giggle.

 

“Yes, sorry. With every old man and old woman in this place,” Jun said in a slightly apologetic voice.

 

“Oh well… at least they might have taught you something naughty since they were old.” Toma played with his tone.

 

“You’re gross…” Jun said laughing under his breath.

 

“Who’s gross?” Nino’s voice asked behind him. Jun hung the call without saying another word.

 

“Gross?” He repeated trying to act cool. But it just made it seem more suspicious. Nino eyed him as Ohno walked and sat next to Jun. Nino wiggled his way between the both of them. “I just ran into Sho-san” Jun started talking before giving Nino the chance to dig further into his previous conversation. “He looked flustered.”

 

“Aiba was holding his hand,” Ohno said distractedly ripping some grass from the ground.

 

“Really?” Jun said looking at Nino since he knew Ohno wouldn’t elaborate.

 

“I gave him a few pointers on how to seduce Sho-san,” Nino teased, his tongue peeking through his teeth. “Now all that we need to do is put the two of them together.”

 

“Right…” Jun said putting away his phone when Nino was trying to eye the screen to see who he had been calling. “I think he’s in our room.”

 

“Let’s go.” Nino said pulling Ohno to standing position and started walking without waiting for Jun to follow.

 

When they got to the room, Sho was snoring softly and the lights were on. The plan was now in motion, they had sent Aiba away and gave him a few more pointers before going to Sakurai. By then the sun was almost set.

 

“I bet you he’ll wake up if we stare at him,” Nino whispered to Jun’s ear.

 

“10,000 he doesn’t,” Jun said getting near Sho. All three of them stared at Sakurai for about half a minute before he stirred awake.

 

“Pay up, J!” Nino said in a delighted voice. Jun turned to look for his wallet between his stuff to pay Nino.

 

“Where’s Aiba-chan?” Sho asked and something twinkled on Nino’s eyes.

 

“He’s gone to get us some snacks,” Ohno intervened “You haven’t gone to the springs, right?”

 

Sho shook his head dumbly as he watched the money exchange.

 

“You should go, it’s great. Really refreshing,” Ohno continued.

 

“Yes… yeah… I’ll go, I’m still a bit stiff from my nap… it’ll be nice,” Sho said stretching and getting out the futon

 

“We’ll save you something to eat,” Ohno said as their victim walked out the door.

 

“Now’s up to Aiba-chan,” Jun said turning to put away his wallet. When he turned back, Nino was leaning against Ohno kissing him deeply. “I don’t want to see that!” Jun yelled out of habit. But actually noticing it didn’t feel as wrong as it did before. “Wait ‘till I leave, or at least give me a warning,” he complained preparing to leave. The only response he got was a moan. “I’m going to take a walk,” he said picking up his phone and walking out the room.

 

Making the call, Jun walked out the inn. The street was dark now and Toma wasn’t answering. He sighed looking around to find something interesting to do while both pairs fucked.

 

He was busy fiddling with his phone trying to send Toma a message when he bumped into someone. Jun apologized without looking and kept walking.

 

“Aren’t you apologizing for real?” a familiar voice said. Jun looked at him.

 

“I was trying to call you.”

 

“I know, but I was already here, so…” Toma said smiling sweetly at him.

 

“Let’s take a cup of coffee,” Jun said taking his hand and leading him towards the inn cafeteria.

 

 

They were mostly alone as they walked through the inn gardens with a paper coffee cup in their hands. The silence fell over them, but Jun didn’t feel awkward, so he didn’t feel the need of start talking. Toma was first.

 

“You’re not mad I came?” he asked sitting on a bench.

 

“No, I’m glad,” Jun said sitting by his side.

 

“Where are your friends?”

 

“Nino was getting busy with Oh-chan when I left our room… and I think we finally were able to put the other two together at last… so I suspect they’re getting busy now too,” Jun took a sip from his cup, keeping his eyes from looking directly at Toma

 

“I’m sorry.” Toma looked at the same topiary Jun had been staring at since he sat down.

 

“Don’t be. I wanted to call you when I bumped into you,” Jun said, glad it was dark and Toma couldn’t see his face grow red. “To tell you.”

 

“Mh?” the other sipped his coffee. They were still trying to avoid looking directly at each other.

 

“I wanted to… When I stepped out our room Nino and Oh-chan were making out.” Toma looked at him directly at last, but Jun was still looking away. “And I didn’t feel as hurt as always.”

 

“That’s great, isn’t it?”

 

“I was thinking about you.” Jun’s head dropped. It felt as if he had just dropped something heavy off his back.

 

Toma smiled and put a small kiss on Jun’s brow.

 

“You said we weren’t together… so let’s be together.” Jun nodded and turned in time to receive a big kiss to his mouth.

 

“Let’s go to your room,” Jun said breathing hard after they were kissing a while.

 

“I have no room. Everything is booked.”

 

“What?” Jun looked at him with confused eyes. “Where are you going to stay?”

 

“I am not.” Toma giggled softly. “Unless you take me to YOUR room.”

 

“Sorry… I don’t think I can.” Jun looked down and pushed Toma even further away. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I borrowed my friend’s car, so I should start driving back soon.”

 

They said goodbye, and Jun went back to the room. Nino and Ohno were already spent and asleep on their futon. He slid to his own bedding and he was falling asleep when Aiba and Sho entered trying to keep quiet as they lay on the same futon.

 

A week later Jun was starting to feel sick with all the honey dripping all over the place. He was starting to regret getting Aiba and Sakurai together.

 

“Who do you keep calling and mailing?” Nino said popping behind him as he sent Toma a mail.  Jun put away his phone not letting Nino take a look at it. He didn’t answer either. “Is someone special?” He followed Jun as he washed his hands to start cleaning his work station. They were closing already and Nino just saw the last clients out. That’s why he was there now, to ensure Jun to take less time to finish his duties so they could go home soon. “Are you two serious?” the restaurant owner kept silent. “So you are, huh? Bring her home sometime to meet her,” he said bouncing out to find Ohno.

 

For the next weeks he found Nino’s eyes fixated on him sometimes as they got ready for work or to bed. Toma and Jun hadn’t spent the night together, and the tension was starting to get to Jun. Toma said he wouldn’t go all the way unless he was introduced to his friends. Jun finally confessed (though Toma already knew) he owned a restaurant. They made plans for Toma to come around closing time, so he could meet Jun’s roomates.

 

He hoped Nino and Aiba were tired enough. If Nino was tired he wouldn’t be so blunt and caustic. If Aiba was tired, he wouldn’t tire Toma with his usual behavior. Jun sighed looking at Ohno say goodbye to the last employees to leave the restaurant. Meanwhile Sho, Aiba and Nino turned the lights off.

 

Toma waited outside smoking a cigarette nervously. At last Jun went out the service door holding it open for the few employees that went after him. He closed as a short pale man was all over another with darker skin. Jun sighed and turned around and gave him an anxious smile. Toma saw other two taller men holding hands.

 

It was a surprise for all of them watching when Jun approached the guy smoking by the corner and kissed him on the mouth. The night was cold around them, and Toma smiled as they pulled apart. The restaurant owner took him by the hand and led him in front of the other two couples.

 

“This is Ikuta Toma, my boyfriend,” Jun said after taking a big breath.

 

Nino gaped at them while Ohno smiled pleasantly. Aiba squealed, launched himself to hug Jun’s lover, and thanked him for taking <i> _Jun-tan </i>_ and mumbled how grateful he was because his <i> _bestest </i>_ friend wouldn’t die alone now. Jun protested and Sho helped him to pull Aiba off Toma who was laughing.

 

Nino suggested a group date. Just an excuse to go drinking, get to know the new guy better.

 

“I’m glad you finally decided to introduce him to us,” Ohno said as Nino and Aiba teamed against Toma and Sho to play darts. “How long has it been, six–eight months?”

 

“Just three…” Jun said before gulping his beer trying to avoid the subject.

 

“Oh… so 3 a.m. guy was another one?” Jun nodded hiding his face behind his beer.

 

“I’m dating Toma. I wasn’t dating 3 a.m guy – as you put it,” he added in a low voice, almost to himself.

 

“I see. I like Toma,” Ohno said leaning back on his seat. “He made you less stressed and of course, at last you can stop longing for Nino.”

 

Jun felt his cheeks go red hot in a couple of seconds. “You knew.”

 

“I learned about it when we were already together. I’m sorry.”

 

“He chose you, so no need to be sorry,” Jun said wishing this whole conversation to disappear from his memory. “I don’t even think I ever had a chance there.”

 

Ohno said nothing and patted him on the shoulder.

 

They went back to their apartment. Jun held Toma’s hand tightly as Nino unlocked the door, Oh-chan firmly attached to his back. Sho had been whispering things to Aiba-chan’s ear for the whole walk there. When they decided to go home, Jun didn’t let go of Toma’s hand. His roommates didn’t have the face to tell him not to bring his boyfriend home, since basically it WAS Jun’s apartment.

 

They mumbled ‘good night’ as they went to their rooms.

 

“What do you think?” Jun asked showing Toma to his room.

 

“I think I better go back home,” Toma said smiling and trying to get himself out of Jun’s grip.

 

“Oh no sir.” Jun smiled closing the door behind them and turning the lock. “I introduced you to my friends and I’m not waiting any longer.”

 

“They’re next room…. Your room is in the middle,” Toma said not giving one more step inside even if Jun was giving him a sultry look and pulling him.

 

 

“We’re sound proofed, how do you think I can sleep with horny couples at both sides of my room?” Jun said approaching him and trapping him against the door.

 

Toma was hesitant until Jun pushed himself flush against him. Then he admitted defeat capturing Jun’s mouth for a kiss. Jun’s lips were sin incarnated and this was the first time he noticed how skillful Jun was with his tongue. He squeezed his lover closer to his body. His nether parts were engorging feeling him so close.

 

Jun panted quietly as they looked into each other’s eyes. Even if his stare was usually strong and a little intimidating, Toma had never seen him like this and it turned out to be really turning him on.

 

“C’mon, Jun,” he said because he couldn’t wait anymore. He had been holding a lot too.

 

“I thought you didn’t want this,” Jun teased playing with the collar of his shirt.

 

“I do…” Toma gulped, his fingers hooking onto Jun’s waistband. “I really, really do.”

 

Jun smirked and started undoing his shirt biting his lip at first. Then he started to nibble the skin he was uncovering. 

 

“If you like it, I wanna hear it,” Jun muttered between his teeth as he took a caramel colored nipple between them. Toma groaned. “Louder.” And the other complied.

 

Toma’s nails were tracing patterns on the other one’s skin mumbling encouragements to his lover. Jun’s tongue dipped inside his belly button and Toma’s hips jolted.

 

They stumbled to the bed once Jun had stood up and pulled him. Toma undid his belt and pants. Then he lowered them as Jun took some lube and condom from his dresser. Soon they were on the bed kissing again, both sets of hands getting rid of the cook’s clothes.

 

Jun turned Toma around to face the head board guiding his hands to hold it. His butt was in the air and Jun kissed his spine tracing the way down to his ass. Toma moaned loudly as his lover’s tongue dug between his asscheeks briefly and then he bit him not hard enough to bruise, only to make his flesh burn in desire.

 

Then some fingers started caressing his balls and perineum as a thumb circled his hole slowly. “C’mon, Jun-kun…” he repeated when there was nothing else but teasing.

 

“Beg,”  Jun said pressing just a little bit more into the crevice.

 

“Don’t be a tease!” Toma whined pushing his hips back. His lover laughed pushing his thumb inside, making him bite his lips and drawing a moan.

 

“I want to hear you,” Jun lectured pulling his finger out. Then he did it again. When Toma didn’t’ stop his own voice he smiled against the skin and pushed it a little bit further. “I can’t wait to be here,” he said kissing his way up to Toma’s shoulders wiggling his finger a little.

 

“Then hurry up,” The other said pushing against the finger that started fucking him. Jun kissed his lips again.

 

He pulled his hand from Toma before grabbing some more lube to start inserting his index and ring finger back in making him grunt again. Toma was growing impatient moving his hips to help preparing.

 

“Suck me,” Jun said pulling his three fingers out of Toma and stroking his cock with his other hand.

 

The bartender launched himself over him and over powered him to make him lie on his back. He took the cock inside his mouth without care. Jun was starting to lose control and Toma liked that. He liked the other’s slightly more tanned body trembling under him, gripping the bed sheets, moaning loudly every time his tongue swirled.

 

Jun pushed his head with all his might at the same time he tried to open a condom with his teeth and only one hand. Toma took over the task of putting the condom on Jun and straddled him.

 

“I haven’t done this in a long while,” Toma said shyly as he positioned the cock on his own entrance.

 

“You’re so hot,” Jun said incoherently as the one on top pushed down and it started to go in.

 

Toma took as much time as his desperation allowed him to slide Jun inside him. He arched his back trying to get used to the new invasion. Jun was the first to move pushing his hips up making him jerk and whine.

 

Soon he was moving against Jun, riding the cock up and down trying to get the right angle each time. Jun was groaning and the bed board was hitting the wall each time they moved. But it didn’t matter because it felt so good, especially when Jun took hold of his dick and started jerking him off.

 

First one to go was Toma. Jun followed tensing and holding him tight by the hips.

 

After a disorganized cleaning, they lay on the bed. Jun nuzzled his hair and caressed him behind the ears and shoulders. Jun didn’t struck Toma as a cuddler, but he was. They fell asleep holding each other.

 

What woke Toma up was a piercing high laughter coming from somewhere else in the apartment. He was alone in Jun’s bed. On top of a chair, Jun had set a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for him to wear so he put them on. Ohno was sitting at the living room couch nursing a cup of something steaming. In the kitchen Jun stood by the stove cooking something as Aiba and Nino sat at the bar giggling at something. Toma could hear the shower running, and he assumed Sho-san would be in it.

 

Aiba turned his head to him and instead of greeting him or something he giggled nudging Nino who turned and smiled at him. Something about that smile didn’t make him feel comfortable.

 

“Stop acting like hyenas! I’m going to kidnap Oh-chan and Sho-chan and put them in the freezer for a whole week if you keep at it!” Jun yelled angrily without taking his attention from the food he was preparing.

 

The threat only made the other two laugh harder.

 

“What’s going on?” Toma asked standing by the kitchen’s doorframe.

 

Jun turned to smile at him for a short while before putting the fire out and sigh. “You don’t want to know,” he said turning to him to put a kiss on his mouth. Nino and Aiba seemed to be trying hard to not to giggle. He decided that Jun was right he didn’t want to know. “I said stop it,” he grumbled pulling apart from Toma to get ready some plates.

 

Nino and Aiba stopped giggling taking a plate and offering them to Jun so he would serve them some breakfast. But Jun took three plates to the living room and served them ignoring the other two.

 

“Whaa~” Aiba followed him with his empty plate.

 

“No breakfast for hyenas,” Jun said tensely. Toma didn’t know if he should laugh… though Aiba’s face sure was worth it. “And I’m locking Ohno with Sho later.”

 

“Mmh...” Ohno said. “Well… I reckon Sho-kun will be warmer than Nino.”

 

“Oi!” Nino said walking angrily to the living room. “It is NOT my fault your new boyfriend is super loud, Matsumoto!!!”

 

Toma almost dropped his plate on the floor and his face turned very red. Sho came out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe.

 

“And YOU. Stay away from Oh-chan!” Nino yelled before dragging Ohno from the couch into their room

 

Sho looked at the other men with confusion. Jun shrugged and served a plate before offering to Sho while Aiba pouted.


End file.
